The present invention relates generally to diesel engines and, more particularly, to a single lever control linkage for actuating both the fuel shut-off control and the rate of flow of fuel control on diesel engines used in skid-steer loaders.
Generally, skid-steer loaders are fixed, wheeled machines that steer through a differential in speed of the wheels on the opposing sides of the loader. The loader will typically have an operator's compartment in which the controls for operating the machine are located and an engine compartment in which the engine is mounted on the frame. Although either gasoline or diesel engines could be used in powering the loader, some diesel engines have separate controls for operating the fuel shut-off valve and the valve for regulating the rate of fuel flow to the engine.
Such diesel engines, such as the Model 4.108 diesel engine manufactured by Perkins Engines, Inc. will require that separate controls, corresponding to the fuel shut-off and fuel flow regulation valves, be located in the operator's compartment to actuate these engine functions. It has been found to be desirable to control both valves for regulating the rate of fuel flow and the termination of the flow of fuel to the engine after the rate of flow has been reduced to a predetermined point by a single control lever in the operator's compartment.